


Sleepless

by MissingInAction



Series: Random OTP Prompts [4]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: First Kisses, Insomnia, M/M, Rain, goodnight kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-07
Updated: 2014-08-07
Packaged: 2018-02-12 04:16:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2095461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissingInAction/pseuds/MissingInAction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killua always had trouble going to sleep at night. He just tried his hardest to not disturb his bedmate in the process. But maybe Gon knew just what he needed to finally go to sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleepless

**Author's Note:**

> A longer mibble I made for my babu because he was feeling sad. Enjoy some happy Kirugon for a change!
> 
> Prompts were Kiss and Rain.

It was yet another sleepless night for the white haired boy. The house was eerily quiet at this time, nothing more than soft breaths that resonated through the halls. They had slowly started to become something he looked forward to. In his old home, the walls were so thick that noises were only heard when they wanted to be. Those sleepless nights were spent in dead silence as cold hands picked holes into the blanket draped over his body. He liked to think that the reason he could not sleep was due to his mind racing but it stood still, idly resting even when his body could not do the same. The thunder that grazed the sky could have been another excuse but sadly, Killua looked forward to them the most. The pounding in the sky brought him some sort of comfort.

This was the first storm of the season, he remembered Gon telling him over their lunch earlier. They had gone fishing once again as the white-haired boy was more than determined to show his friend that he was just as good, if not better, at it than him. 

\----  
_  
“How do you know if it's the first? You sleep too deeply to hear anything at night.” He remarked as he threw his line again and watched it make smooth ripples through the water's surface._

_Gon thought over the question with a frown, his brows furrowed in concentration before a familiar smile broke over his lips. “Well, there would be dew, right? If it rained that night, there would be dew in the morning. That's how I know this'll be the first one! When I passed by the shop today, I heard the fishermen telling their crew that they had to make sure to tie everything down before nightfall, so it might be a pretty big one.”_

_“Or maybe they're just scared of a little rain and wind.” Storms weren't all that bad. In fact, he was rather fond of them. Killua didn't notice the eyes that were studying his features, which at relaxed just slightly as he thought about the nights he spent listening to the rain fall. It must have been a sad expression because Gon reached for his free hand immediately._

_“If you're scared, it's okay. We'll be in the same bed so you don't have to be alone.”_

_….Idiot. An absolute idiot. An idiot who spent far too much time trying to read Killua's expressions. He snatched his hand back and scoffed, his eyes rolling as he drew back his line. “Don't be stupid. I'm not scared of a little storm. But maybe you're just offering that so that _you_ won't be alone tonight.” A clever smirk graced his lips as he stuck his tongue out to Gon and laughed. “I won't judge you if it's the truth, Gon!” _

\---

Killua snapped free of his thoughts when he heard a soft rustling, a warm hand settling on his waist as its owner slowly turned to face him. He always found himself vastly fascinated by the way Gon's eyelids seem to flutter, lush lashes brushing over his cheeks before warm eyes stared up at him. He gave him a soft smile, his hand moving from its spot by his side to feel Gon's soft hair as he ran his fingers through it. 

“Killua...?” He paused to let out a small yawn, his head leaning into the touch before he returned the smile with one of his own. Dazzling as always. Blinding. Killua had to look away with a soft laugh, his other hand tightening into a fist. “Why aren't you asleep....?” 

The voice was soft, barely a whisper and Killua only shook his head fondly before looking back at him.

“I'm not tired. You go back to sleep. It's raining really hard. I wouldn't want you to get scared or anything.”

Gon pouted at the mention of the earlier conversation and sat up a bit so he could look directly at Killua rather than up at him. Even if he said that he wasn't tired, Gon knew this wasn't the first sleepless night. Killua hadn't been sleeping much all week. Heavy sleeper or not, Killua didn't think to use zetsu whenever he was up at night so Gon could feel him. A tanned finger reached out to land on Killua's cheek and pointed to the dark circles. “You're tired, Killua. You just won't sleep. Do you want some warm milk? Mito-san used to give me that when I couldn't sleep very well.”

Killua looked down at the finger, the heat scorching against his cool skin. He was tired, wasn't he? “That doesn't work, Gon.” Warm milk, hot tea, warm baths. Nothing did the trick. Although, it made his chest tighten at the thought of Gon being so concerned about it. The boy liked his sleep, so Killua always took great care to not wake him up when he moved around on the bed. Yet here he was, wide awake.

“It won't work? Ehh, that's not good then. That always did the trick for me. I don't think you should take any medicine if you're not sleepy, so that's out of the question too.” The hand that was touching him retreated and Gon rubbed his chin thoughtfully before his eyes perked up and he snapped his fingers. “I've got it! You can't go to sleep without a good night kiss! Killua, you should've just said something instead of waiting so long.”

A long silence spread between the two, Gon looking overly pleased with himself for figuring out the mystery and Killua contemplating if Gon was secretly out to destroy him. Yes, yes he was. Normal people were not like this, he concluded.

Gon was an anomaly. One that could read him impossibly well at that.

“A k-kiss? Are you stupid?! I don't need a kiss to go to sleep! I've gone to sleep plenty of times before without one.” He pointed out quickly and watched in mild amusement as Gon frowned a bit and shook his head. “What?”

“Nope, not gonna listen. That's what you need, Killua.” In one beat, Gon's hands cupped Killua's face and, in the next, their lips brushed. It wasn't a hard kiss by any means, Gon applied just the slightest amount of pressure before Killua leaned up to meet him the rest of the way. His chest was no longer tight, rather it was as if a snake had wrapped itself around his torso and was trying to squeeze his very soul and essence out of him. His hands lay useless in his lap so he settled for placing them on Gon's shoulders so they could finally pull away. He didn't say anything at first, not exactly sure what to say really after that but thankfully, he didn't have to. 

“Can we go to sleep now? Mito-san will be mad at us if we over-sleep again.” Damn him for being able to go on as if nothing had just happened. Normal people were definitely not like this. Not at all.

“...Yeah.” 

Gon looked at him as if expecting more, but when Killua simply lowered his gaze, he nodded to himself and took the boy's hand as he laid back down again. It took a couple of moments for Killua to do the same, and when they were laying down, he could feel the other's gaze piercing through the midnight air to meet him. A kiss wasn't a weird thing, right? Especially when someone needs it. He refused to let go of Killua's hand so they were stuck on their backs. After another long silence, Killua finally looked at him.

“Th-thanks, Gon. I feel better already.” A small smile appeared in the wake of his own saddened expression and Gon felt his heart race just knowing that he made the other boy happy. He gave his hand a tight squeeze before turning onto his side and finally closing his eyes again. It took a couple of minutes, but he could feel Killua start to do the same.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, as always, my box is always open. I'm a little slow in filling because of uni but I'll get to them, promise.  
> tumblr: daiou--sama.tumblr.com


End file.
